Existing wearable biosensors, such as continuous glucose monitors, integrate an analyte sensor into the wearable device as a complete module assembly so that the device may be applied to the body and the sensor wire deployed into the body simultaneously with a single action. As a result, the sensor wire must be electrically connected and mechanically assembled to the device prior to deployment, during device manufacturing or assembly.